


Little Mischief

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!christy, caregiver!rhett, little!jessie, little!link, mommy!christy, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Toddler mischief, summertime fun and cute sleepy Link.





	Little Mischief

“Link, no--” 

And now all of her supplies were on the floor. Stevie sighed softly and watched Link giggle madly behind his bumblebee paci. “You having fun?” Link snuggled up to his blankie and kept laughing at his antics. He stomped his feet and wiggled, staring down at the pile of papers and discarded pens. 

“Alright, you little monster. We’re going back to your Bubba before you ruin anything else around here.” Stevie stood up and rounded the desk, taking his hand. “C’mon, Link. Back to Bubba, let’s go.” She got him out in the nick of time, just as he was reaching to knock more things off the table by the door. He toddled along beside her, clinging to her hand and staring around at everyone with big eyes as he sucked at his binky. She stuck her head into their office. “Hey. Got someone that wants to see you.” 

“You can come in,” Rhett waved her in and she led Link inside. “Hey, Bumblebee. Are you causin’ trouble again?” 

“He’s going through a ‘it’s amusing to knock stuff off Stevie’s desk’ phase.” 

“Ah.” He accepted Link as he crawled into his lap. “I see. Well, thanks for putting up with him for as long as you did.” He rubbed Link’s back and Link nuzzled into him sleepily. “I think he’s about due for a nap anyway.” Link lazily signed ‘nap’ a few times. “Yeah, baby. You can have a nap soon. Let’s just cuddle for a little while first while Stevie takes these papers for me.” He handed off the stack of flagged papers. 

“Thank you. Lights on or off?” She headed towards the door. 

“Off, thanks. I can use the desk lamp while he sleeps.” 

“Alright, sleep well, little guy.” Stevie shut off the lights and left the room, humming lightly to herself. 

“Okay, you.” Rhett looked down at the big sleepy eyes staring up at him. “Time for a nap.” Link said nothing, simply staring up at Rhett and lazily rubbing his blanket against his cheek. “You wanna go lay down?” He stood up. “C’mon. Let’s go lay down for a little bit.” The sofa was already folded down and ready for one sleepy boy, so he simply put Link down. “Let’s get you changed into something a little cozier before you go to sleep, hmm?” Rhett stripped off the pajamas and set them aside. “Here.” He helped Link into a pair of shorts and one of his Good Mythical Summer tanks. “There, now you’re all cozy.” Link pointed to Rhett’s chest with one lazy hand. “Yeah, bud. We match.” He pulled the blankets up. “Now go to sleep. When we get home we can make dinner for Christy and Jessie.”

* * *

“Knock knock.” Rhett stuck his head into Stevie’s office. “Came to help put things right.”

“I’ve almost got it but...thanks.” She put the pencils back into their cup. 

“No, it’s the least I can do. I’m sorry I forgot to bring his things today. I guess he dumped them out of his bag before we left. The only things left were his clean clothes and his pull-ups. I promise I’ll double check before we leave tomorrow.” 

“It would be nice to know he has something else but my office supplies to play with.” 

Rhett straightened a stack of papers with an apologetic smile. “I’ll make sure he’s got some stuff to keep at the office from now on. Things he can dump out that aren’t your pencils.” 

She laughed quietly. “Scissors have been locked in my desk for two days. I was afraid he’d hurt himself.” 

“Good call. I’ll bring something tomorrow.”

* * *

 

By the time Link woke up, Rhett had already ordered a few things for him to keep at work when Link was small. Some blocks and a basket, a shape sorting toy so that Link could dump things out and work on colors and shapes at the same time. He hadn’t told Link about them--they would be delivered to the office the next day as a surprise. Instead, he bundled his sleepy boy into the car and took him straight home. Link was still quiet, but he was pointing at things and kicking his feet in good spirits as they drove home. Rhett kept up a streaming commentary when he could see what Link was pointing at, glad that for once they seemed to be in good spirits. Often times the show took a lot out of them both, so one or both of them were sleep-deprived and grumpy. But not today. Today his boy was upbeat and happy, if he seemed to have lost his words for the moment. “Are you hungry, Link?” he asked, as they drove down the entry to the neighborhood. Link wiggled on the spot and signed ‘food’ over and over in a fit of nonverbal excitement. “We’re gonna help make dinner when we get inside.”

By the time he pulled into the driveway Link was full of wiggles, making inquisitive noises around his paci as Rhett bundled him out of the car and into the house. 

They made fruit cups and vegetable happy faces together while the dino nuggets cooked in the oven. Link tried his best to help set the table, but Rhett had to come after him and redo everything. He was happily sitting in his booster seat at the table when Christy and Jessie came in. They chatted happily and made sure to fuss over Link’s hard work on dinner while Rhett plated the nuggets.

“What would you guys say if I said that I think we should play outside after dinner?” he set a plate in front of Link and handed Jessie her drink. 

“Can we play in the sprinklers?” Jessie asked with a big smile. 

“Course you can. Maybe Christy will finally get her picture finished while you two monsters are outside.” he teased as he sat down. 

“No mons’r,” Link squeaked through a big bite of nugget. “Is Link.” 

“Right. My mistake.” 

“I would like to get that picture finished tonight if I can. That way my Jessie can have a nice picture of flowers for her bedroom.” Christy wiped some ketchup off her face. 

“Don’t forget--” 

“I know, pumpkin,” She cut Jessie off. “You want the rest of them to be purple. I won’t forget.” 

* * *

“You don’t need those,” Rhett explained for the billionth time, endlessly patient. Link held up the water wings again. “Bud. We aren’t swimming today, remember? The pool’s still being fixed. We’re just gonna play with the sprinklers today.” Link thrust them at Rhett anyway. “Oh, alright. Fine. But we aren’t going swimming. You’re still halfway dry, remember?”

By the time he’d resolved the water wing issue, Jessie was already outside, waiting rather impatiently beside the sprinkler in her tank top and swim shorts. 

“Come on!” 

“We’re coming.” Rhett said patiently, turning on the sprinkler. Link stood there in his water wings and his Nemo swim trunks and pointed. “Yeah, bud. Let’s go play, c’mon.” Of course Link wouldn’t budge without Rhett being with him. However, with everyone being in such a good mood, Rhett didn’t mind a bit. They played and ran around and sang silly songs until the sun started to go down. After that, Rhett decided that it was time for baths and bed. Jessie went easily enough, happily chirping along to Christy as they went upstairs. Link did not go so easily. He cried and fussed and fretted and carried on right up to the minute Rhett hauled him out of the bath to dry him off. “What’s gotten into you? You were so nice today.” Link nuzzled up to him. “Ah. Okay. Just tired, then. Don’t worry, we’re gonna go to bed real soon. Just as soon as I get you dried off and changed.” 

Link didn’t settle until Rhett had him tucked in and had read him a story. “Okay, cranky pants. Are you all better now?” Link nodded happily.

“Better.”

“Good.” Rhett kissed the top of his head. “Now let’s you and me get some sleep. We have shows soon and we gotta rest up.” 

“Need seeps.” 

“That’s right, smart boy. We gotta get lots of good sleep so we can be nice to all the new friends we’re gonna meet.” 

“Hard.” 

“I know its hard, but you do so good. You’re always so polite and so well behaved to the people.” 

“Good?” 

“Yeah, buddy. You’re good. Now go to sleep for me, okay? I’m not leaving tonight.” 


End file.
